Valley of the Temples
The Valley of the Temples is a valley filled with an assortment of temples that were built in the region of Hellas. It comprises of several of the best swordsman of Sangheilios that have agreed that on the behalf of Sangheilios and its allies that it may train Sangheili and other species in the art of newly found swordsman techniques. There are 8 temples with 7 of them focused towards the 7 now major forms of saber combat. It doesn't matter what side of the spectrum of good or evil of who that enters the temple but they must be ready to learn. Forms of Battle The 7 forms of combat are often used in conjunction with one another with the ideal swordsman combining a few of the forms to suit their combat style. While the legendary swordsman should be able to use all seven. Form One: Shii-Cho Weak against Makashi and Juyo or anything geared towards one on one combat, but excels against multiple opponents when used alone as a sole form. Strong against Jar'Kai (multiple sabers, such as duel sabers) Form Two: Makashi Focuses mostly on an extremely strong offense and made for one on one duels, it is made specifically to work around an opponents defense, opposed to simply powering through it. Weak against extreme strength based forms such as ataru, djem so, and Juyo when used as a sole form. Extremely effective against Shii-Cho, Niman, and Juyo. It is an extremely deadly form when practiced with other forms. It is a precision form, dancers grace with foot work. Form Three: Soresu All about defense with absolutely no application in offense. While having no real weakness against others, except for the very best form seven practitioners, while strong against all forms of combat it only delays the inevitable. Eventually with no real offensive skills it leaves the user vulnerable. Masters who can utilize multiple forms would do well with this. Attrition. Form Four: Ataru Form favors offense with very little defense in mind, while this form focuses on the acrobatics of the user unlike the very grounded and precise Makashi style, this form is free flowing and more of a plan as you go type of form. A speed form based on bursts of agility. Weak against soresu and multiple opponents. Like form three its more advised as a supplemental form, not a dedicated one. Very weak against multiple adversaries. Very strong against form 5 djem so. Form Five: Shien/ Djem So The perfect balance against defensive and offensive tactics. Its attacks are strength based and commonly utilized as a favorite as the Sangheili. Its weak against Ataru and Soresu due to being outlasted in agility. Strong against Makashi non-masters and somewhat against form 7. Form Six: Niman A very interesting and unorthodox form as it had a balance of dueling while mixing in force combat. While not beating any form in their respective catagories it is a form of moderation. Used by those with extreme prominence in the Sangheilios Knight augmentations and biotics. Used mostly against unskilled thugs as it is EXTREMELY weak against form 2 Makashi users. While it is debatable that is it strong against form seven. Form Seven: Juyo / Vaapad Based on the user and one on one combat, used with emotion to give strength to offense with no reguard to defense. Utilizing teachings from Ataru and Djem So, mixing lightning fast strikes with heavy blows. Strong against Soresu and inexperienced makashi users. Weak against dedicated Djem So and Niman users. Although there is a large difference between Juyo as they would be felled by strength based attacks or give to their emotions while Vaapad would be more likely to keep a cool head but lose themselves to weaker attacks. Subform: Jar'Kai Focuses on duel blade fencing and offense more then anything else. While coupled with a noticable weakness against form 5 strength based attacks. Strong against multiple opponents thanks to the additional blade (or blades), sacrifices strength for speed. Also weak against form 7. It should be also noticed that they are frequently neglecting the use of the augmentations in favor of the additional blade. Jar'Kai is usually frowned upon in the temple unless it can be proven that they can back it up. Temple of Reason The Temple of Reason is the final temple of the 8 teaching grounds and meant only for the successful to enter. Once proving they can encompass 3 forms in their swordplay they may move into this temple where one is to have their sword of choice built and receive their right as a true Knight of Sangheilios. No species other than Sangheili with the exception of Misha Shan has made it this far. Augmentations The Sangheilios Knight program includes the augmentations of biotics to the body which allows telekinietic abilities as well as increased agility. Although this doesn't apply anywhere near enough fortitude as programs such as the SPARTAN or HAVOC programs it allows for better reaction and speed. It takes an extremely strong mind to use this and it drains energy of the user fast if not prepared. Notable Knighted Swordsmen Thel 'Vadam Thel 'Chavam Misha Shan Usze 'Taham Category:Location Category:Sangheilios